


Are You Proud of Me?

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy wonders if Giles is proud of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Proud of Me?

Prompt: Are you proud of me?

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Characters: Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles

Pairing: None

Summary: Buffy wonders if Giles is proud of her.

"Then I dusted the guy." The Slayer finished her tale from last night's patrol, and her Watcher gave a non-committal hum, sipping his tea. "Giles, were you even listening?"

"O-of course, Buffy, but as I no longer report to the council, I do not require a blow-by-blow after action report of your nightly patrol, unless something came up that you think to have been unusual or problematic."

The blonde nodded, falling uncharacteristically silent. The quiet settled over the small apartment for a moment before Buffy broke it.

"Do you still want to be my Watcher Giles?"

The older man could hear the fear in her voice and knew what his Slayer was thinking. She thought that he wanted to leave her, just like the other men in her life tended to do, but she couldn't have been more wrong.

"Of course I do Buffy. If I didn't I would have gone home after being dismissed by the Council, or perhaps after I helped blow up my place of employment."

"Giles," She met his deep brown eyes with her large green ones and he could see the tears swimming in them, "Are you proud of me?"

"Of course I am. How could anyone not be proud of you?" In a move that surprised even him, he pulled her into a hug. "I am so proud of you Buffy. You are the Slayer, and then some. You are an amazing young woman, and no one could ask for a better Slayer, or student, or even a better person to have on their side."

She hugged him tighter, smiling now.

"I love you too Giles."


End file.
